Imagination Up! Parade
Imagination Up! Parade was a parade based on Tokyo Disneyland's the Dreaming Up!. is performed daily in Walt Disney World Resort's Mickey & Minnie’s Surprise Celebration at Magic Kingdom Park! debuting on May 13, 2019 as a part of bringing the stories of Magic Kingdom throughout the park. The parade celebrates Imagination from Disney's films. It had replace Festival of Fantasy Parade. The resort's promotion, titled "New and Limited-Time Magic", ran from January 18, 2019 and ended on September 30, 2019. Development Imagination Up! Parade presents led by Chief Imagineer Steve Davidson. Many are specialists of parade float development, show actions, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Imagination Up! Parade. Andy Dodd and Dewain Whitmore Jr, whose previous work includes Hong Kong Disneyland’s Mickey and the Wondrous Book and Tokyo Disneyland's the Dreaming Up!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Tokyo Disney Resort, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort, and Shanghai Disney Resort, designed the costumes. Summary The Imagination Up! Parade 'utilize Re-theme from '''Toy Story Unit. '''It had also utilize the infrastructure of the 'Pixar Play Parade Toy Story Unit: holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on. Parade Unit Imagination in the Dreams (Mickey and Pluto) *Opening: The parade starts with Mickey Mouse and Pluto atop flying machine from Leonardo Da Vinci rainbow and star, as well as a Bambino from Pixar short La Luna. This float looks similar to the Mickey's Shooting Star Unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade names Disney's Dreams on Parade. capped off with a special appearance by Tin Soldier and Ballerina Laughter in the Dreams (Goofy) *Goofy's Magical Rainbow: Goofy rides a small magical rainbow adorned with ribbons. The magic happens to be of a teapot. *''Alice in Wonderland: Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter and March Hare and attached to the float are Teacups and Pots and four performers. With seven "Tulgey Wood", and a performer in a Card bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping butterfly rise into the air to perform tricks. *Pinocchio: Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio at the front of a giant Windmill and Geppetto riding a Giant Flower, Can Can puppet dancers join this party, dancing alone with them. With four female clock dancers and four male clock dancers bringing up the rear. During the show stop, cuckoo clock rises into the air. Romantic in the Dreams (Minnie) *Minnie's Magical Rainbow: Minnie Mouse, like with Goofy rides a small rainbow float adorned with ribbons. This time a Heart appears on the top. *Disney Princesses: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather on the smaller half, and Snow White, Cinderella, Princess Aurora, Belle, and Rapunzel. Another World in the Dreams (Chip and Dale) *Chip and Dale's Magical Rainbow: Chip and Dale ride another small rainbow float adorned with ribbons. The top features a Shell. *The Little Mermaid: Based on the 1989 animated film. 2 Giant shell make up this Under the Sea, which Sebastian and Flounder host for Ariel. *Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Piglet ride a giant heffalump and woozle containing a huge jar of Honey, as a bee looks ahead of them. This float was same thing as Disney California Adventure's former daytime parade '''Pixar Play Parade' Instead of Toy Story Unit: holding a long bar in his mouth that acts as beam for gymnasts to swing around on. Wonder in the Dreams (Donald and Daisy) *Donald and Daisy's Magical Rainbow: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck ride the last rainbow float, which has a snow on top. *''Frozen'': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. Anna and Elsa takes on the starring role atop the ice palace Float, Olaf rides in a sled pulled by Sven on the sides, is the float of fairies. Meanwhile four snowfairies, and two snow girls bringing up the rear. the main float were originally used in the Frozen Royal Welcome Parade at the Disney's Hollywood Studios. *''Aladdin / Peter Pan'': Aladdin and Jasmine gracefully floats magic carpet over lamp and Peter Pan and Wendy Darling flying high over the moon with the help of pixie dust and happy thoughts. Voice Cast (Uncredited) *Bill Farmer - Pluto *Blayne Weaver - Peter Pan *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Corey Burton - Announcer, Mad Hatter *Elan Garfias - Pinocchio *Hynden Walch - Alice *Jeff Bennett - Geppetto *Jim Cummings - Winnie the Pooh *Jodi Benson - Ariel *Josh Gad - Olaf *Linda Larkin - Princess Jasmine *Russi Taylor - Fauna *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Susanne Blakeslee - Flora *Tress MacNeille - Merryweather References Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Tangled Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Frozen Category:Aladdin Category:Peter Pan